


Dr. McCoy：報告，艦長在一個月裡拿了我們四十多個安全套。

by Herusa



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「你這個麻煩的人！看我用無針注射器把你射暈！」</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. McCoy：報告，艦長在一個月裡拿了我們四十多個安全套。

「艦長，請放心休息吧，I'll take care of her。」Sulu拍拍胸膛自信地說。Jim朝Sulu微笑，對方頜首，坐上艦長椅。

 

 

今天值大夜班的Sulu被艦長指定為代理艦長，有鑑於之前的出色表現。

 

 

慢慢走去醫療灣的Jim並不希望看到Bones，他不想自己的慘叫聲把生病臥床的幾個船員嚇醒。然後又想起之前逼不得已把艦長位置暫時交托予Bones的那天，還好大家都整整齊齊的在企業號，Jim可不放心把企業號交給Bones。*果然現實是非常殘酷的。根據Murphy's Law，最不想它發生的事必然會發生。從走道轉進去，就看到正在當值的Bones直勾勾的瞪著自己，兩個人大眼瞪小眼，看得Jim都想直接調頭走人跑回房間了。

 

 

「Bones，我想要套套，Captain's order。」語畢，Jim發現Bones的眉頭皺得可以夾死蚊子。

 

 

「你又跟那綠血妖怪搞在一起？Hell you are...」

 

  
「不、我，不是跟Spock那個...」

 

  
「你騙不了我，讓我看一下紀錄...Jim，你要知道我們提供安全套不是給你天天都拿兩三個你知道醫療組為了你的『套套』花多了多少信用點嗎你是艦長要知道節制要不我就給你幾針好好睡別天天在房間裡跟綠血妖怪搞來搞去.......」Bones彎下身在桌子底下尋找放安全套的盒子。

 

 

Jim聽著Bones的碎碎念翻了個白眼。

 

 

「好了。五個，沒有更多了。我們不是還要航行半個月嗎？艦長，其他船員也要用的。」Bones拿著那個即將清空的盒子，向Jim遞上五個安全套。

 

 

「Thanks Bones！」得到套套的Jim立即離開醫療灣，快速的向艦長睡房走去。

 

 

Bones心裡對大夜班的厭惡情緒又多了一點。

 

 

Jim回到自己房間發現Spock並不在裡面，他搔了搔後腦勺，把拿到的安全套放在床頭櫃的第一個抽屜裡。

 

 

等了一會，房間的自動門滑開，那位身子挺直雙手搭在身後的瓦肯人站在門口。

 

 

「請求進入，Jim。」

 

  
「批准。」

 

 

Jim拉開床邊的抽屜，隨手拿了一個安全套咬著，以充滿情慾的天藍色雙眼瞪著Spock。「基於安全套不是人類的食物，Jim你把安全套咬著是不符合邏輯的。」Spock一本正經的說，對方立即翻了個白眼。「去他媽的邏輯。情趣你懂不懂？抽屜裡還有四十多個。我們可以慢慢來，Spock。」

 

 

瓦肯人挑起一邊眉，冷靜地注視自己的T'hy'la的動作神情，沒有一刻不是在挑逗自己。Jim微笑，脫下自己兩件衣服，一手向下撩起褲頭，露出一點點的內褲邊，一手逗留在腹上接近私處的位置。「看你耳朵都綠了Spock。」

 

 

Spock走近Jim，在他耳邊吹出熱氣，接著把艦長身上僅剩的衣服全部扯出。

 

 

「Spock，你又撕破我的褲子了。」

 

  
「情趣，Jim。」

 

  
  
Bones口渴時想起自己的水杯在房間忘了拿，於是叫另外一位也是值大夜班的護士幫忙看一下，自己回房間拿東西。

 

 

經過艦長的房間時，他聽到一陣又一陣他絕對不想聽到的聲音。終於Bones受不了在Jim房間門前大叫：「去你的Jim，別他媽折騰住你附近的人！」

 

 

然後房裡突然沒了聲音。

 

 

「操...Leonard McCoy！」

 

 

剛剛Bones在外面大叫時Jim第一個反應就是要解除Bones的首席醫療官職位，再向上頭反映企業號的隔音問題。

 

 

「其實不是隔音有問題，而是你叫得太大聲。」Spock人類那一半叫他把這句收在心裡，於是他沒有說出來。

 

 

真正完事後Jim看了看抽屜裡的安全套，看起來還可以再戰十四天。

 

**Author's Note:**

> *漫畫裡有試過把艦長的位置暫時交給Bones，天啊這麼嘮叨這麼吵的艦長hhhhh


End file.
